


To You, Our Children: Letters from Your Dads

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Series: Ninjago Holiday Stories for 2020 [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: All dads in Ninjago need love, Also bring Echo Zane back, Also gave Cyrus a middle initial, As do Cole and Lou, Father's Day Letters, Gen, Headcannons on certain things, If they can, Jay gets two because he needs to hear things from his birth dad and adopted dad, Like Dr. Julien's full name, RIP Garmadon and Dr. Julien, Ray and his kids need more screen time together, They also need to hug their kids, This Garmadon is Sensei not Lord or revived Garmadon, Yes it's a day late but they can be read any time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: A somewhat Father's Day collection of letters. Some things said are hard for these dad's to admit, even harder for those who have passed on, but they all come from the heart.
Series: Ninjago Holiday Stories for 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628914
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. To You, Jay, From Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Happy, late, Father's Day everyone! These stories can be seen as for Father's Day or not, because hey Ninjago's dads' need some love too. I did try to capture all their personalities in their letter formats, which was hard for Cliff's because we don't know his feelings towards Jay and not being in his life, yet. I still have my hopes up that Jay will get his inheritance and learn who left him with Ed and Edna. Until that season comes I hope I did a good job on his letter to his son. As well as with all the other dads. I did leave Wu and Morro...because I forgot them. But no matter I can always write a letter from Wu to Morro next year. 
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe and healthy!

* * *

To You…

_My Boy, Jay_

Dear Jay,

I write this to you on my last day on this Earth. I am sorry that any words I say or apologizes I word, will do nothing to fix the damage that has been brought upon your family life.

Except...you wound up with a loving family.

I only wish that family had been your mother and I. That is the damage I speak of.

I wish I hadn’t been so caught up in trying to make a name for myself, when I should have made a name as your father. I missed your many important life achievements, first steps, first words, first time eating solid food and spitting it into my face.

First, after first, after first I skipped out on because I knew not where your mother had taken you. Up until almost a year ago I felt I would still be in the dark on your whereabouts.

But then, much like your mother did, you came into my life in a flash. Though not in the way either of us expected.

I watched the newscast of the Great Devourer destroying Ninjago City, which I had been fortunate to avoid as I was off filming a new Starfarer film, but that is not important.

What is, is when I saw you use a bolt of lightning against that serpent, and I knew right away that you were my boy. Because only the son of Libber Joules Gordon could produce such a _shocking_ maneuver.

And, sadly, unlike me, your mother was as loyal as they come.

I am sorry my boy, if I had only been there for my love like she had been for me, and you, then things _would_ , I stress, would have been different.

If you had grown up with your mother and me, you still would have awakened your powers over Lightning, but she would have insisted on teaching you every trick in _her_ book.

As for myself, well, I may not have _superpowers,_ but I would have given you anything and everything your heart desired. Taken you on sets with me! You, watching me as I worked and created a character that I felt proud of. That _you_ may feel proud of. Perhaps even your “television performance” would have been much more successful, had I been there to give you pointers.

Sadly, it is far too late now for any of my apologies to be worth more than the dirt you walk across.

For me to tell you how much you always meant to me.

To try and help find your mother.

I still do not know where she is, and when she left without a word…I knew that only she would decide when to come back. Or not at all.

Do not be mad at her, she was only protecting you, at least that is what I gathered from the note she left for me to find when she left me, with you in hand. Or arms I should say, you were still too young to even fully crawl yet. 

If you ever find her, tell her…tell her I wish I hadn’t been such a weak man and realized the perfect life I had, had been when she agreed to become my wife. Then when you came into both of our lives.

And also, how I wish every day that I had tried so much harder to find her and you. To make our family whole and happy again.

My time is shorter now, I can feel my hands grow weaker even though I have so much more I want to tell you.

Oh, how I wish, so hard, to see you before I pass on to the Departed Realm.

I am sorry beyond sorry Jay. If your heart is as good and loving as your mom’s, then I hope some part of you can forgive your dumb ol’ man for only being brave and courageous as Fritz Donnegan.

Goodbye my boy. I love you so much Jay.

Love, Cliff Gordon,

Your dad.


	2. To You, Jay, from Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Walker loves his adopted son, but carry's the heavy burden of not being brave enough to tell his favorite little inventor about his true family history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I feel shows off Ed's deep emotions. He would give Ninjago up in a heartbeat if it meant saving his son, and wife. But because he has yet to tell Jay he's actually adopted, which we did kinda see his hesitance in the episode where Jay was told this in Season 6, he just isn't sure if he's strong enough to let him go and find his birth family. Which I hope I wrote well with those emotions. 
> 
> I do know that Jay will always think of Ed and Edna as his "real" parents and when the writers finally decide to give Jay his inheritance and have Ed and Edna tell Jay he's adopted I know that there will be hugs and proclamations of "no matter what this doesn't change that you're my parents, and I love you both", from Jay. 
> 
> Also, I figured to give Ed's full name as Edison. Because Thomas Edison was an inventor, discovered Electric properties, all that stuff that links Ed Walker and Jay together as a father and son inventing pair.

* * *

To You…

_My Son, Jay_

Dear Jay,

The day you came into your mother’s and my lives, it was the start of the greatest years we could have ever imagined. You were so bright and full of wonder even from your earliest days with us that I knew you’d be great at whatever you put your mind and heart to.

I know your mother and I have been avoiding the subject of…your birth…but we just felt that if you never asked us any questions we felt we couldn’t answer well then, no, I-I just can’t.

It was my fault Jay.

I never wanted to tell you about you being adopted because-because I was afraid you’d go out, find your birth parents, and leave me and your mother for a life outside a junkyard.

It ate at me day in and day out. And, as soon as you came barreling home with new questions about your parentage, regarding your Elemental Powers, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would have to tell you the truth.

Your mother and I, we only want what is best for you and we hope you can still love us as much as we love you.

I don’t know when but the time will come sooner than even I am prepared for when…when we’ll tell you those three heart-wrenching words that tear me up inside whenever I am reminded…that you, are adopted Jay.

My son, my beloved little inventor, please…please I beg of you to still believe that your mother and I love you beyond the stars and all the junk in our junkyard.

And when I finally muster up the courage with your mother to tell you how you came to be our son, I hope and pray to the First Spinjitzu Master that your heart will know it doesn’t need to go out on a quest to find where you belong.

You’ve always belonged with us and if the day comes where you want to find your birth parents, well gosh, gone-done darn it son we’ll both be right beside you!

As will all your friends. I’ve seen the way they all care about you, especially Nya (you got yourself one heck of a girl there son), and that they’ve all become as much your family as we are.

When you read this, what I want you to take away from it all is that I love you Jay. Whether as my biological son or adopted, you are the shining beacon that drives me to continue inventing as I do.

And-and your mother too, I know you are her beaming little bouncy baby boy.

Hope to see you soon son, and maybe when we do…we’ll have the gumption to tell you the truth you’ve deserved for so long.

_All my love,_

_Your father,_

_Edison “Ed” Walker._


	3. To You, Kai and Nya, From Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray Smith has only just gotten to see his children after 12 years apart, but there are some things not even a letter can fully describe how this man feels inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed some of these letters take place at specific times. Cliff's was before he died between Season 5 and 6, Ed's is more generalized but takes place sometime after season 4, since Jay's learned about how his Element is connected to his family line.  
> Ray's is after he and Maya are freed from Krux and back home in Ignacia, sometime during the year long search for Wu that Kai and Nya are on with the others.  
> I really hope I did Ray justice for his letter, even if it's pretty short but like I said above there are some things you can't say in the span of one letter. Let along a letter at all. Some of what Ray needs to say to Kai and Nya has to be done in person.  
> And we get to see him and Maya have a significant role in an upcoming season. Mainly with their children. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

To You…

_My Son and Daughter-Kai and Nya_

Dear Kai and Nya,

How can I even begin to tell how much you two have meant to me. Even when trapped under Krux’s threat of harming you, should your mother and I not comply with his demands of making armor for his _project._

I do not know how long it will take me to make up for all these years, leaving you both to believe I, and your mother, had perished. Leaving you to grow up with only our small number of neighbors, who I now have learned were not always the best at childcare. Remind me to investigate this woman who looked over you for a time, Mrs. Grumbmiller was it?

Though I regret not standing up to Krux, my powers had already started waning by the time he revealed his true self, I am grateful that you both became such capable young adults.

My brave and talented son and daughter. Kai, Nya, I love you both more than the whole of Ninjago.

I wish to still be the father you both can count on, even if you’re much too old for bedtime stories about Dragons.

And I must also thank you both. For finding your mother and I, for forgiving us even.

Know that we both will now and forever always be with you two. Though I like to hope you felt our presence still, when you thought we had been forever lost to the Departed Realm.

Thank you, my children, for everything you have given me. A chance at fatherhood not just once, but twice.

I love you Kai and I love you Nya.

Love, your dad,

Ray.


	4. To You, Cole, From Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou is a man of many talents, at least in the dancing and singing departments. But he is becoming a much better father, even after all these years before and after his wife passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a big note here, I know we are finally getting Cole's season and hopefully more details on how his mom died, how their whole family got along, and if Lou and Cole do in fact do anything for her on the anniversary of her death. 
> 
> Until then please enjoy my headcanons, especially on Cole's grandfathers, his mom's father and what I imagine Lou's father was like as well. Also, Cole's mom totally called Lou "dancing daddy" for Cole when he was a baby, fight me if you want but you all know it's true. 
> 
> Enjoy my favorite Ninja and his strong, but not strong, father.

* * *

To You…

_My Son, Cole_

Dear Cole,

When you were born, I wept when your mother handed you to me. Even if you felt so strong in my arms you looked as fragile as glass.

But you grew into such a sturdy boy that instead of fearing you would break, I feared you would break something in the house as you and your mother ran a muck.

It wasn’t until her death and finding out the truth that I finally realized just how breakable you were…we were. Your mother was the glue that kept our cracks from showing, mostly my own.

I…I am not strong in the sense you are Cole.

When…when what happened to your mother caused the rift to rise between us, even if at the time I thought you had just turned all your focus on to your singing and dancing like I was. I never thought to even ask how you were feeling.

Or take any of the responsibilities that I should have as your father.

I can remember clearly how my own father pushed me to follow in his and his father’s shoes as a ‘Royal Blacksmith’. His harsh temper towards my form and vocals…well I only realized after you told me you had become a Ninja that I had done exactly as he had.

Especially when my pride overtook my judgement when you were 7 and I forced you in to doing the Triple Tiger Sashay.

Oh Cole. You got everything about you, personality, brains, stubbornness, seriousness (that more so came from your grandfather on your mom’s side), determination, and looks from your mother.

As well as her Element.

Whoo boy I won’t ever forget that first moment your Earth Element activated. Even now that I’ve witnessed your powers repeatedly save all Ninjago, with your ever-present friends/siblings, it still feels like the first time when that hideous purple snake sent those boxes careening on top of us, and you saved me with the very Element your mother had.

Your mother and grandfather both smile down on you, that I know too.

The only thing you received from my end of the gene pool was a good sense of timing and balance, and maybe a smidge of Hence family values.

I love you son and even if sometimes I feel I’m not the father I should have been, more importantly when you needed me the most. I do know that I am the proudest father in all of Ninjago of you.

I’ve finally come to terms with the fact, that while you may have taken some of my teachings and put them to a greater use in your Ninja training, and world saving, you were always destined to be a strong, confident, and worthy Master of Earth.

I will see you soon, to visit your mother’s grave again as we do every year son.

I love you Cole.

Love, your dancing daddy

Lou.


	5. To You, Zane, From Dr. Julien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Julien is a wonderful man, but unlike his many creations, he is only human and as a human he has many mistakes he feels he cannot atone for in the time he has left. So, he writes a letter to his two most greatest creations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place not long before Season 3 starts and I do imagine that during the Finale Battle, Dr. Julien was also losing a battle, the tea that Samukai brought him back to life with, which I wonder how he even found out about where he was...please make this a Zane season plot so we get more info on his dad's history and we can have Echo Zane return as Zane's baby brother, was beginning to fade and he was slowly dying again. 
> 
> Now I didn't really talk too much about Echo and Julien's relationship but I'm certain he would have told him almost the exact same things he says to Zane here, probably adding how he should have let him meet everyone that day so he and his brother could be together when he passed. 
> 
> I know he wrote this, or he wrote Zane some for of letter, telling Zane how much he loved him and regretted so much but was forever thankful he found him again and he could pass away in peace, with Zane fully remembering it all. 
> 
> Also I have been calling him Isaac Julien as his first name and Nicholas as his middle name, the names just roll off the tongue to me. And I may have a reasoning for his middle name in another story. 
> 
> Enjoy and know that Dr. Julien may not have told Zane about Echo but by no means was it meant to be done in harm, nor was him creating Echo just a means of "replacing" Zane but to honor his son and build him the brother he deserved.

* * *

To You…

_My Son, Zane_

Dear Zane,

My son, I know you and I have only been just reunited but the Resurrect Tea is beginning to wane on me. I was locked up in that Lighthouse for over two years and that gave me enough time to build those horrid machines for that blasted Samukai and the rest of the Skulkins.

Bless your heart Zane, for forgiving me and not thinking I was a monster…though I still feel I am because, I have another secret.

Should you ever find this letter, be it the day after I pass or many, many years down the road know this, I love you so much, along with all my other invent-no, my other creations. And…children.

Please forgive me again my son, for what I am about to say, but my mind is not as sharp as it once was and I have made a grave mistake, only realizing it now that I lie in my bed, here back in Ninjago.

For you see, it was not only myself and Tai-D in the Lighthouse Prison, but another creation I made in secret, along side all those vehicles and weapons for Samukai.

An android, much like yourself Zane…a brother for you.

I-I am deeply sorry I never mentioned him to you, or realized that he had been left in the Lighthouse when we left, but things were happening so fast, and my mind wasn’t as it used to be either.

And, by the time I did remember him, I was too weak to go back there. And I regret it so much now.

That I shall die again and must be buried along with this pain of denying you a sibling, like your friends have become to you.

If you do find this letter, please go to the lower level of the Lighthouse, take Tai-D with you as he knows about my hidden workshop. That is where I hid your ‘brother’. I named him Zane. Though at the time it was to fill the void of when I lost you and all hope of ever seeing you again, he became his own person. Just as you had my dear, sweet son.

If you want to give him another name I’m certain he would not object, he is very smart, though still quiet young too. So you will have the opportunity to teach him all that you know, as any older brother should.

Zane…now that my time is shortening by the hour and I have written down my secret I…I hope you can be at peace with the knowledge that you can mourn my passing and this time, you won’t do it alone.

You have found a wonderful family Zane and that is all a father can ask of when his children are ready to make their own paths in life.

I love you Zane. And I love you my second son, Zane. Who may have been made to echo your older brother, but there is no doubt in my mind that you are your own person, just as much as he is.

Take care of one another my beloved sons, whenever you shall meet.

Love, your father

Dr. Isaac Nicholas Julien


	6. To You, Lloyd, From Garmadon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether Lord or Sensei, brother, husband, or father, there is so much Garmadon has to say to those in his life. So he starts with the title one that he cherishes the most. Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to Sensei Garmadon's letter to Lloyd. I picture he wrote this around the time his Monastery was being built so he's still getting used to being without evil in his veins, which is why his letter is more apologetic. 
> 
> I also added that he probably feels terrible about bringing the Grundle back to life, as I'm certain Wu told him why Lloyd was suddenly 13/14 instead of 11 as he should have been. 
> 
> Now, on to his letter. And I apologize for the amount of apologies Garmadon goes in to, but heck you'd fill a letter with them too if you were once a four-armed Lord of Darkness bent on ruling the world and wound up ruining your son's life by making him thnk he had to be just like you in order to feel special.

* * *

To You…

_My Son, Lloyd_

Dear Lloyd,

I am writing to you, because there are no words I can speak, that express how much I love you. How much you mean to me, and how many ways I can ever thank you for giving me back myself.

The darkness that had plagued my veins since I was only a scrap of a boy, now eradicated entirely, all in part to you awakening your True Potential and finding your own Light. 

Destiny pitted us against one another but both of us fought, tooth and four-arms to stop it, though it may not have seemed that way on my part.

But that is enough dwelling on the darker parts, because now all I see is a grand future, where I can teach you all that my father-your grandfather-taught me.

I will admit, some of his lessons I found exasperatingly boring and tedious.

But once the venom was purged, I saw that my father’s ways of fighting, without fighting, were actually quite efficient. Even enjoyable, to a point, though I do regret having to knock you to the ground a bit too hard, but it was all for the demonstration I swear.

My bright eyed, golden boy, Lloyd, I love you son, so very, very, _very_ much and I cannot wait to watch you grow into an even greater young man than you…have already.

I truly am disgusted at myself for ever thinking to bring that-that-that _beast_ back in order to halt your training.

If-if I had known that you would...have had to miss out on two whole years of your childhood, just to save yourself and your friends well I…I….

I-I am immensely sorry son. Not all the words known in Ninjago could express my sorrow that this travesty fell onto you. 

All I want to do now is hug you and forget my past transgressions.

As my father, Wu, and even your amazing mother would put it, “the past is in the past, but there is always the future.”

And my future is to be your father, Sensei, and friend, son.

I love you Lloyd, never forget that no matter what comes our way.

Love your dad,

Sensei Garmadon.


	7. To You, P.I.X.A.L., From Cyrus Borg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus Borg invented so much in such a short amount of time to bring Ninjago City up from the ashes that the Overlord left it in. Some were not the best of choices, later down the line that became even fewer, but the most proud accomplishment he's ever had, is now the new Samurai X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final one, from our favorite technological inventor to his lovely Samurai daughter. Though at the time he is writing this it is the time between season 3 and 4 when all the Ninja have gone off on their own after Zane's sacrifice and Pixal has been taken, along with Zane, by Ronin, leaving her creator/father, to wonder if he'll ever see his little girl again. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed these letters and I also hope that I captured every father's personalities as best as the show gives us. 
> 
> Give your own fathers or father figures plenty of hugs, maybe even write them a letter too to show how much they mean to you. And dad's, write your own kids letters telling them how much you love and care about.

* * *

To You…

_My Daughter, Pixal_

Dear Pixal,

My sweet daughter. My greatest accomplishment that not even my nearly finalized Digiverse can compare to. You are the brightness that drove away the dark in me. When I created you, I had been driven by the fall of Ninjago City to help better it for all its citizens.

My parents, rest their souls, instilled in me a drive to build and create and never back down from a vision. Though, I will admit, I do wish I had better schematics so as to have given you so much more than basic assistant programming. Because, my child, the day you came online why, I was as proud as any papa.

I believed you were more than my assistant; you were my daughter. Sadly, your programming did not allow you to visualize myself as a father figure and I accepted that. Begrudgingly. But I kept those feelings in check, as to fulfill my dream and not be bogged down by the daydreams of fatherhood I held. Still hold, in my heart, now. 

As I observed your every step, algorithmic or actual steps you took from level to level of my tower, I grew more and more proud.

Until, that day, in which I learned that my vision had been clouded...and you paid the price.

That-that _thing_ took over your mind and made you into nothing more than an evil-induced, emotionally blocked droid. Only malice to be seen in those red, glowing eyes. Following the orders that had been added to your programming by the Overlord.

You were a pawn in his twisted game of chess to obtain Lloyd's Golden Power.

I shutter to think of my sweet little girl attacking Zane. Trying to destroy someone who was so much more like you, than you knew yourself.

When I came to, after being let go of the Overlord's cold, malevolent grip, and saw the city in complete darkness, I knew what had been done...and I could only look out and believe that you would be safe, and freed as well from that, incorporeal thing's toxic grip on your consciousness.

Then, as soon as I saw you walking, under your own power no less, after the complete shutdown of the power plant, I knew that things were going to get better.

I had my daughter back and my drive to save Ninjago City again, only this time not to improve it to fit my image.

My lovely little girl, how I wish I could have comforted you more when-when Zane sacrificed himself. But given that you were just beginning to come into more human emotions, and I more than anyone understand what it is like to feel more comfortable around machines than people, I let you have the time to gather your thoughts and feelings. And that, perhaps we could start building our relationship again, as father and daughter. Rather than creator and assistant. 

I meant what I said Pixal, you belong to no one but yourself. I never intended to "own you", only to bring you to life and help you navigate this world. As only a father can. 

After the funeral, when I went looking for you and…and could not find you. Not you in physical form or your signal that you always gave off. I felt everything happening all over again, only now I truly feel I have lost my child. Forever.

But, I swear to you, I will not lose hope.

Now, I wait. Hoping and praying to the First Spinjitzu Master, something I had not done in my entire life.

And if he will hear my plea, for you will return to me soon, safe and whole once more.

My beloved daughter. My little girl.

Pixal. Come home. _Please._

I love you and I will tear down my tower, if it will bring you back to me.

Love, your creator…your loving father

Cyrus A. Borg.


End file.
